


Crime and Punishment

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Child! Seth Rollins [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brock Lesnar is not Amused, Child Seth Rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Let's say this, Seth act like a kid. Literally!





	Crime and Punishment

"No, Triple H!!!"

"Who is this?" Ask Stephanie

Triple H spoke, "That's Seth. I don't know what happened but Kane told me about fairies or something. So in a nutshell, Seth is de-aged in a child."

"Hmph, that brat had it coming." Randy spoke from outside of the door to Kane who is scowling, then Seth ran out of the office and kick Randy in the shins, causing the tattooed man to scream in pain while Kane ran to check on Randy, who is face's red in pain.

* * *

Dean and Roman were walking down the hall, Dean knocking on his head with his hand while Roman was staring at him, then something latched to Dean's legs, the brunette look down and the Samoan nearly laughed at the sight.

Seth Rollins!!!!!!!!!!

AS A CHILD!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Seth, what happen to you, bro?" Roman ask to the de-aged Seth.

"EH?" spoke a voice which cause Seth froze.

Standing there, a human. No, a monster, the true definition of brutality and fear itself.

 The guard dog of Suplex City.

BROCK LESNAR!!!!!!!!

Roman stomped in front of Dean, guarding Seth with his own might. The male Samoan growled, "Don't you dare!!!!" Brock spotted the little Seth and nearly gawked.

"Hope he changed back, I can't fight a child!" Brock chuckle as he left the trio while Seth growled, even as a child.

Triple H ran in the hallway to find Seth latched himself to Dean's legs similar to a lamprey attached to a host as Dean spoke, "Uh, can you help me?"

 

 


End file.
